


In four words: A Talia Xanatos Oneshot

by emyy250



Series: Talia Xanatos Oneshots, AUs, and Crossovers [1]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: Just a silly little oneshot I wrote for the original Talia Xanatos timeline. Not canon to the story. Talia tries to make a self loathing joke on the internet.Note: This was published on 11/22/2016.





	In four words: A Talia Xanatos Oneshot

Chapter 1

Ex's and Oh my God

Third Person

"Yesterday I asked you to describe your ex in 4 words. Here are you best answers." The Youtuber known as Jacksfilms started reading the screenshots. The answers were pretty standard until he got to a user by the name of Talia X.

"This one's a little long. But bear with me. Wish my amnesia was-back."

Then it shows the next comment from an Owen B. "Talia, is there something you want to talk about?"

The reply. "Owen, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Talia, you weren't happy when you couldn't remember your past."

"It was a joke!" Talia answered.

Another user, David X, joins in. "Owen, why is Talia wishing for her amnesia to return?"

Talia X "IT. WAS. A. JOKE. Haven't you heard of dark humor?"

Owen B "I don't know, sir. I'm trying to figure that out."

David X "Talia, what brought this on?"

Talia X "Oh my God. Everyone get off the computer and we'll meet in the Great Hall."

Owen B "I'll be there in five minutes."

David X "Me too."

Jack laughed, makes a quip, and finished up the video. He checks his email and there's an email from David Xanatos? The billionaire. He opened it and he has to reread it again. Time to reedit.

Third Person End


End file.
